Les révisions des sentiments
by La ville d'Italie
Summary: Yamamoto est un idiot et il demande à Gokudera de le faire réviser. Mais il va s'apperçevoir de ses sentiments envers lui. Arg, je déteste les résumés. Je suis nul pour ça!
1. Apprend ta leçon!

Genre: Yaoi.

Couple:Yamamoto X Gokudera (je les adores ces deux là)

Auteur:La ville d'Italie.

Notes: Encore une histoire sur Gokudera et Yamamoto Je fait que ça de toute façon. Quoi que j'aimerais bien faire du Dino X Hibari. Mais c'est pas le propos et comme je sais que vous en avait marre de moi, je vous laisse lire la suite. Bix.

La cloche avait sonné depuis à peine deux minutes. Les élèves s'étaient précipité pour la plupart hors des salles de classe pour envahir les couloirs, la cour ou le toit. Ils discutaient entre eux de tout et de rien, des dernier potin et de l'examen qu'on venaient de leur rendre avant la sonnerie. Mais, assis à son bureau, Yamamoto n'avait pas bougé, lui. En faite il n'avait pas esquissé un geste depuis que le professeur lui avait tendu sa feuille de contrôle. Il était affalé sur sa table à regarder le chiffre marquer à l'encre rouge sur le haut du papier. 20. 20 sur 100. C'était sa note. Même pas la moyenne. Il en était loin. Encore une fois. Bon, il fallait l'avouer, marquer les réponses à ''l'instint'' n'était pas une idée des plus brillante, mais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ça avait toujours, pour lui, plus ou moins réussi. Mais là ça n'allait plus. Si il ne parvenait pas à avoir une éxéllante note au prochain test, il était bon pour redoubler. Mais l'épeïste n'était pas vraiment une lumière et lorsqu'il révisait ça ressemblait plus à un parcourt du combattant qu'à une séance d'étude. Il soupira d'un air misérable regréttant de n'avoir aucune solution de faciité. Devoir apprendre tous ses cours durant le week-end l'enchantait moyennement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout crétin de baseballeur, l'interpellat une voix à côté de lui.

Le dénomé ''crétin'' releva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Il rencontra vite les prunelle émeraudes au reflet gris claire qui le fixait avec dédin.

-20 sur 100, c'est quoi cette note minable.

Yamamoto sourit en étudiant l'adolescent devans lui. Des cheveux argentés, rebelle encadrait un visage fin, en laissant à peine ressortir ux petites oreilles blanche couvertes de percing étincelant. Des lèvres rosés était légèrement déformé en un rictus méprisant. Yamamoto s'attarda quelques intants sur la fruit défendu et poursuivit son observation lorsqu'il vit une douce langue passer dessus. Le corps maigre et un peu féminin de Gokudera était couvert par un uniforme froissé et pourtant propre. Le métis tandit une main blanche vers le japonais et s'empara de la feuille avec ses long doigts de pianiste. Il la regarda un instant avant d'ascéné un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne de l'épeïste.

-Tu fait des erreurs énormes sur des sujets élémentaires. T'as quoi dans la cervelle à part le baseball.

Yamamoto qui riait en se frotant la tête se contenta d'haussé les épaules devans la question rétorique de l'autre adolescent. Il adorait quand Gokudera l'enguelait. Il devait être un peut maso surement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si l'argenté lui hurlait dessus ainsi c'était qu'il s'inquètait un peu pour lui. Au moins un choya. Et, il ne savait pas pourquoi, cette idée lui plaisait. Il se giffa mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à se genre de chose...

Il afficha un grand sourire sur son visage alors que l'italien déposait la feuille d'interro sur la table. Le japonais connaissait l'intelligence de son ami et sa note devait paraitre minable pour un génie tel que lui. -Mais quel idiot je suis, s'écria d'un seul coup Takeshi. Une idée. Il avait une idée. C'était tellement simple qu'il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas penser plus tôt.

-On était tous au courant, ricana le jeune mafioso à côter de lui. Et pourquoi cette illumination soudaine sur ta stupidité Yamabruti?

Ne relevant pas l'insulte l'escrimeur regarda Gokudera avec de grand yeux l'armoyant et remplit d'étoile. L'italien recula d'un pas.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, crétin?

-Go-ku-de-ra, chantonna l'escrimeur, tu pourrais me faire réviser, s'il te plait?

-NON.

La réponse avait été claire et nette. Cette réponce avait était aussi tranchante que la lame du katana de l'épeïste. L'argenté n'avait pas pris le temps de digérer la question ou d'y réfléchir. Il tourna les talons aussi tôt et partit rejoindre son précieux Juudaime espérant que le joueur de baseball abandonne cette idée. Mais Yamamoto était tétue. Il ne se laissa pas impressionné par la réaction de son ami. Il couru à sa suite et insista. Il faisait la moue, le supliait, lui promèttait tout et n'importe quoi. Il le poursuivait dans la cour, dans les toilettes et sur le toit. Il faisait discrètement passer des mots pendant les cours de l'après-midi, le suppliant même par papier. Il se fit prendre par son professeur qui le réprimanda à peine. Sur le chemin du retour, il continuait inlassablement à poser la même question, découpant toujours chaque syllabe du prénom: Go-ku-de-ra...

Le jeune italien avait beau l'insulté et le menacer, l'autre ne tenait pas compte de ses plaintes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de réviser avec Hayato était séduisante et il ne parvenait pas à se la retirer de la tête. Tsuna ne savait plus où se mettre. Ses deux gardiens se disputait et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que si il disait quoi que se soit il gacherait une belle oportunité. Alors il se tût durant tout le trajet. Il finit par arriver chez lui et laissa ses deux amis impacient néanmoins de connaître le verdict. Tsuna partit, l'escrimeur se fit encore plus insistant. Il suivat son ami dans une bonne partit de la ville. Et Yamamoto continuait... Et Gokudera refusait... Et Yamamoto insistait... Et Gokudera accèpta...

Au bout de près de cinq heures de supplication ( je me demande si ça se dit ) le jeune génie avait finit par accèpté de faire réviser son camarade. C'était, semble-t-il à contre coeur, mais pourtant il semblait plus anxieux que d'habitude. Yamamoto, tout content, appela aussi tôt son père afin de le prévenir qu'il ne rentrait pas se soir. Gokudera avait décider qu'il passerait la nuit à réviser en espérant que le joueur de baseball se découragerais. Peine perdu.

Il prirent donc le chemin de la maison du métis qui en faite n'était pas si loin. C'était un appartement simple au cinquième étage d'un immeuble qui en avait dix. Il prirent l'ascenseur dans un silence religieux avant de se dirigé vers la porte de l'appart que l'argenté ouvrit à la vas vite, donnant un coup de pied devans la récalsitrance de l'ouverture. Il fit entré son ami, qui constata avec étonnement que c'était plutôt bien rangé. C'était stoffe mais bien ranger.

Sans un mot Yamamoto s'instala devant la table basse et, vite rejoint par Gokudera, il commencèrent à réviser les point faible du baseballeur. Bien sur le constat fut désastreux. En plus d'avoir des l'acunes dans tous les domaine, le sportif ne parvenait pas à se consentré plus de deux minutes sur un même sujet. Et les explications compliqué de l'argenté ne facilitait pas les chose, bien au contaire.

Les exercices furent fait les uns après les autres, tous les cahier furent éplucher et tous les livres consultés. Après trois heures de dure labeur ( j'adore se mot), les deux amis s'écroulèrent de fatigue. Rapidement le métis consultat un réveil poser près de la table. Il était plus de 23 heures. Il était fatigué et surtout extrèmement exité. Et oui exité. C'était bien entendu la faute de ce crétin de joueur de baseball, mais il ne fallait pas s'étonné si un abruti comme lui ne s'en apperçevait pas. Il laissa inconciament son regard dérivé sur le corps du japonais, allongé plus loin.

Yamamoto regardait le plafond en cogitant sur les problèmes de maths qu'ils venaient de résoudre avec difficulté, quand il s'aperçut que son camarade le fixait avec des yeux triste et humide. Son coeur louppa un battement lorsque leurs yeux se coisèrent. L'italien détourna vivement la tête, géné, en s'apercevant qu'il avait été surpris.

-Gokudera, ça va?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais se leva. Il s'étira, bailla, avant de lancer le réveil à son ami.

-Il est tard, déclara-t-il. On va se coucher. Demain c'est samedi, alors on pourra finir les révisions plus tard.

Il s'éloigna en direction de la chambre pour installé le futon ou son compatriote allait dormir. Non pas qu'il nut pas envie de dormir avec lui mais il n'aurait surement pas pu se retenir de lui sauter dessus si il avait sentit le corps de se cano... crétin contre lui.

Yamamoto, lui, était un peu irité. Il avait remarquer que depuis quelque temps déjà Gokudera l'évitait. Et tout au long de la soirée, il avait été distant envers lui. Lorsque leur regard se croisaient, il rougissait et fuyait ses yeux. Si leurs main se frolait, il retirait la sienne aussi vite que possible. Et quand Yamamoto avait touché son épaule, le jeune métis s'était dégagé très rapidement. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami face à son contact.

Gokudera choisit se moment là pour revenir dans la pièce. Il ne préta pas beaucoup d'attention au sportif et se mit à fouillé dans les placards à la recherche de drap qui avait surement ranger dans un placard de nourriture (il a un bon régime alimentaire non? XD). Yamamoto en profita et détailla discrètement les muscles de son compatriote, abmirant ses abdos et ses fesses, décrivant du regard ces lèvres, fantasmant sur son... Mais à quoi il pensait encore. Il se giffla mentalement devans son léger écart. Ils étaient fréquent ses écart depuis quelques mois. C'est vrai que depuis un bon mois ou plus, la vision de Gokudera lui donnait des envies. Et il faisait certain rêve sur le mafioso qui le faisait se réveiller dure et sale. Il avait honte d'imaginé son ami dans de tel position mais il mourait d'envie de l'y revoir. Sans compté que la dernière fois, il s'était soulagé en pensant à lui. Il se demanda si il n'était pas amoureux.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomas ou, non plutôt comme un grand coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe. Il regarda Gokudera qui avait enfin trouver les draps dans le frigo (on se demande se qu'il foutaient là) et qui tantait de les réchauffer contre le radiateur. Il était amoureux. Il était tombé amoureux d'Hayato Gokudera et le pire, c'était que l'idée lui plaisait. Mais et les sentiment de son ami. Lui qui réagissait toujours avec méchanceté envers lui. Comme on le savait Yamamoto n'est pas une lumière. Et il préférait savoir tout de suite que de tourné autour du pot indéfiniment. Il n'irait pas par quatre chemin. Ce soir, il faisait sa demande à Gokudera.

Auteur:

Moi: Et voilà, la première partit finit. Il y en aura surement que deux, mais si je suis de bonne humeur j'en ferait peut-être trois.

Yamamoto: Je me fait pas mal insulté dans cette fics, moi * smille de baka *.

Moi: Hé, attend, il est ou Gokudera? D'habitude il est toujours là pour citiqu... euh commenter mes fics.

Yamamoto: Ah, il a dit ''ces fics c'est de la merde et j'ai pas envie de me farcire cette conne d'auteur alors pas question que je me ramène''. Donc il est pas venue.

Moi: Quoi? Il se fout de ma gueule ce ma gueule ce con. Toi finit de note fin, je reviens.

Yamamoto: Tu vas ou?

Moi: Chercher ce batard de Smoking Bomb. Il sera là pour la deuxième partit, je te le garantit * très en colère *

Yamamoto: Merde, elle a pris mon katana. Hayato est mal, ha ha ha. Mais bon passons alors je lit les notes de notre auteur. Alors... bla bla... que deux... peut-être trois... ah voilà! Alors, nous espérons que vous avez aimez et nous espérons connaître vos avit bon ou mauvais. Merci de mettre les menace de mort en gras dans vos commentaires. Sinon à la prochaine. * Yamamoto s'en va rejoindre les deux autres *.


	2. Fait tes exercices

Chapitre 2

Couple: Toujours le même j'vais pas m'amuser à changer juste comme ça -_-''...

Genre: Yaoi! Mais c'est quoi ces questions de merde. (l'auteur est légèrement énerver)

Notes: Malgrès ma mauvaise humeur, je vais faire l'effort de vous remercier de lire ma fics et de laisser des reviews après. Sinon j'espère que vous trouverer sa bien. Merci et on se retrouve à la fin de la fics!

Gokudera continuait de secouer les draps qu'il avait trouvé dans son frigo de haut en bas en espérant les décongelés, mais ils ne semblait pas être d'accord avec ses progès. Ils étaient aussi dure que des glaçons et presque aussi froid. L'argenté, vraiment énervé par le comportement de son linge, se mit à le réprimander (comme avec un gosse? XD). C'était une scène assez amusante que de voir le bras-droit d'un boss mafieux entrain de faire une leçon de morale (immérité d'ailleur, c'est lui qui les à mit dans le frigo) à une couverture. Il finit par abandonné l'idée de se servir de se chiffon lorsqu'il remarqua que ses mains étaient pleines de sauce jaune et odorante. La mayonnaise périmé depuis un mois qu'il avait laissé dans son frigo s'était ouverte et était aller se renversé sur le locataire en tissu qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

Le métis balança son linge dans la poubelle (il est nul pour la lessive!), et partit en quête d'autres couvertures qu'il espèrait propre, quand il remarqua Yamamoto assit dans un coin de la salle et qui le fixait attentivement. Non, il ne l'avait pas oublier! Comment aurait-il pût? C'est jusque qu'à cet instant le regard du japonais avait changé. Il n'était ni plus froid ni plus chaleureux que d'habitude, il était juste... Gokudera détourna le regard du baseballeur. Il était nul question relation sociale et se n'était pas maintenant qu'il pourait identifier se genre de lumière au fond des yeux du garçon. Il préféra ne pas chercher d'explication, concient qu'il ne pouvais que rêver et que son amour était à sens unique. Combien de fois il avait imaginer de telles situations. Lui, Yamamoto, une pièce vide de toute autre présence que la leur, la nuit déjà bien avancé, la température qui ne faisait que grimper... Il se revoyait encore dans l'un de ses nombreux fantasme (on ne met pas de numéro y a trop de zéro XP) accouder à la fenêtre, son souffle se perdant dans le ciel noir, les bras de l'épeïste qui l'enlaçait, le murmure de sa voix lorsqu'il avait prononcer ses trois petits mots, son coeur qui s'emballait...

Le jeune mafioso sortit brusquement de son rêve éveiller lorsque son corps heurta violament le mur. Il se retrouva allonger sur le dos, à lacher toutes sa collection d'insulte les plus rare contre la paroi blanche de la cuisine. Bien entendu, le grand fracas qu'avait provoqué cette rencontre infortuite, avait attiré le joueur de baseball, qui, inquet de l'état de son vis-à-vis, s'était jeté à ses côtés complètement paniqué.

-Gokudera, ça va? Tu as mal? Où? Comment tu t'es fait ça? Tu veux de l'eau?

Les questions stupide et futiles défilairent durant une bonne minute avant que l'italien ne décide de faire taire son ami à coups d'ingure.

-Aide moi plutôt à me relevé, crétin, pesta-t-il une fois ses insultes bouclées.

Yamamoto s'éxécuta sans tenir compte des propos précédent. Il releva tranquillement le gardien de la tempête. Une fois debout, l'escrimeur passa une main sur la taille de son compatriote et se colla à lui. Il avait décidé de se lancer dans sa déclaration quand l'autre le repoussa.

-Il faut que j'aille au toilette, déclara-t-il à la vas vite. Il s'y présipita en trébuchant, une main sur son coeur qui battait à se rompre. Il sentait que ses joues avaient dû prendre une couleur rouge inabituel. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain à clef et, en reprenant son souffle, il se rinça la figure à l'eau froide, remplissant le lavabos à ras-bord. Ce crétin le faisait exprès ou quoi? Si il savait l'effet qu'il avait sur lui, merde. Déjà qu'il avait chaud juste quand cet idiot était à quelque centimètre de lui. Alors sa main sur sa hanche, son torse contre son épaule, son souffle contre sa nuque. Merde, merde, merde...Hayato releva la tête vers le miroir et s'apperçut avec horreur qu'il saignait du nez. Soit c'était un coup du mur de tout à l'heure soit c'était un coup de ses hormones. Ne souhaitant pas y réfléchir, le garçon au cheveux d'argent plongea sa tête dans l'eau glacé du lavabo. Il attendit la toute dernière seconde d'oxygène avant de la relever. Il s'essuya le visage à l'aide d'une serviette et après avoir mis de l'ordre dans la salle de bain (je vous est dit qu'elle faisait toillette aussi?), il retourna dans le salon.

De son côter le joueur de baseball réflèchissait. Lorsque Gokudera l'avait repousser, Yamamoto avait entrevue la rougeur de ses joues. Il s'assit sur le sol dès qu'il entendit la porte des WC se fermé à clef. Les pensées tournaient dans sa tête à une vitesse allusinante. Tous se qu'il avait retenu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée semblait s'effacer petit à petit. Ils étaient remplacer par différente questions qui avait toutes le même centre d'intéré, c'est à dire Gokudera. Petite insersion dans la réflexion de Yamamoto Takeshi (vous êtes près à souffrir MDR): Yamamoto aimait Gokudera. **Ok jusque là il** **suivait.** Yamamoto avait pris Gokudera dans ses bras. **Pas trop compliquer à comprendre, il était là.** Gokudera avait repousser Yamamoto. **L'idée ne lui plaisait pas mais elle était digérer**. Donc Gokudera n'aime pas Yamamoto. **Pourquoi?** Mais Yamamoto à vu Gokudera rougir. **Vu et bien vu**. Mais quel genre de rougissement. Honte, gène, plaisir, dégout... **Comment ça dégout?** Donc Gokudera aimait Yamamoto parce qu'il l'avait repousser géné et qu'il avait rougit. **C'est vrai?** Ou Gokudera n'aimait pas Yamamoto parce qu'il l'avait repousser dégouter... **Hein?** Non embarasser... **Euh..?** Non, c'était peut-être du plaisir. **…?** Mais alors il l'aimait...** …?** Et si ses rougeurs étaient dû à une fièvre, ou au mur qu'il s'était pris... **…? **Et si... Non... Mais peut-être que... **?**

Résultat de la réflexion: Yamamoto est bon pour avoir mal au crâne pendant tois jours et la petite voix va plus la ramener.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'épeïste n'entendit pas les bruits de pas discret de son ami, qui avait enfin décider de sortir de la salle de bain. Bien sur l'argenté fut étonner de retrouver l'épeïste avachit sur le sol, à moitié mort, le cerveau fumant. Il avait essayer un problème d'algèbre? Ou c'était juste le résultat d'une division à trois chiffres qu'il avait voulut résoudre sans son aide.

Il soupira et partit s'agenouiller à côté du jeune garçon. Il était allonger sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration calme. Il dormait. Pour le métis c'était compréhensible. Il était minuit passer maintenant. Mais le gardien des tempêtes n'était pas fatigué malgrès l'heures tardive. Il admira encore un peu le gardien de la pluie avant de se décider à bouger. Il se leva et, sans un bruit, il attrapa l'une de ses couvertures qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre (non ps celle congelé) et, avec une douceur insoupçonner, il recouvrir le corps du bel endormit qui ne bougea pas. Puis l'italien s'assit. Il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien. Il le regardait, lui, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvais le voir. Il tandit une main hésitante et fébrile vers le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il caressa du bout des doigts les paumettes fine de l'épeïste, déplaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle, frolla les lèvres roser... Il se pencha. C'était si tentant. Comme avec un fruit interdit, il se laisse séduire par le serpent de ses sentiments jusqu'à oublier le rejet qu'il pourrait subir si il est surpris. Oui, il avait oublier. Parce qu'il en avait envie... De lui, de corps, de son amour. Parce qu'il en avait marre... De mentir, de rêver, de fantasmer. Il voulait plus maintenant. Plus qu'une idée, qu'une image. Il voulait une sensation, un souvenir, une réponse...

Leurs lèvres n'était plus cas quelques centimètre l'une de l'autre et le coeur de l'argenté battait sans retenu. Enfin, enfin, enfin... Rien. Il s'arrêta. Alors qu'il est si près. Il ne souhaitait pas se baiser. Ps ainsi en tout cas. Si il n'est pas partager il préfèrait oublier l'idée. Alors il décida de se relever mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Une des mains du baseballeur était aller se loger derrière la nuque du bel italien et, avec une légère pousser, leur lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. C'est un baiser timide, hésitant. Il se décollèrent l'un de l'autre après quelque secondes, juste pour se regarder dans le yeux, se voir comme pour la première fois. Juste le temps d'un sourire et ils s'embrassaient à nouveau. Il n'y avait, à se moment, plus la place pour la timiditer et l'embarras, dans cet échange plein de passion. Leurs langues, après avoir passer la barrière des lèvres, se rejoignir et débutèrent une dance vive. Gokudera bascula au-dessus de Yamamoto, qui en profita pour explorer le torse de son amant d'une main ferme. Le gardien de la pluie lacha les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait pour aller embrasser son cou, mordillant sa clavicule. Ses mains passèrent sous le tee-shirt, qui finit par-terre après quelques seconde vite suivit par la chemise de l'épeïste.

Les deux amants ne pensait plus à parler à se moment que par leurs caresses, leurs baiser, leurs gémissements. Ils ne pensaient plus. Ils s'aimaient, se le prouvaient dans cette étrainte charnelle.

Dans la nuit calme de la petite ville de Namimori , les habitants d'un immeuble de quartier entendirent des cris durant un long moment, mais, après réflexion, ils décidèrent de ne pas appeler la police. Ce n'était pas des cris de douleurs après tout...

Yamamoto ouvra les yeux le premier. Son esprit était encore plonger dans le brouillard et il patinait un peu. Il était allonger à même le sol, nu, une simple couverture cachant ses atouts. A côter de lui, endormit, Gokudera souriait doucement. Alors Yamamoto sourait aussi. Ils allaient devoir discuter, c'était sur, mais l'escrimeur savait déjà se qu'il allait dire. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et admira le bureau ou étaient entacer cahiers, livres et exercices.

-Si c'est le genre de leçon que me propose Gokudera à chaque fois, murmura-t-il en admirant son amant, je sens que je vais vite être au top dans mes révision!

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer doucement à sa remarque. Et dire qu'il pensait simplement réviser!

L'auteur:

Moi: Et voilà, fin de ma fics en deux chapitres. Trop la flême d'en faire un troisième en faite -_-''.

Yamamoto: Et pour le lemon aussi t'as était trop flémarde * sourire *

Gokudera: * baillonner et ligoté* Mhnnmh

Moi: Ouais j'ai penser à en faire un, mais juste avant de passe en dessous de la ceinture j'ai décider de faire une élypse.

Yamamoto: C'est pas grave, les lecteurs t'en voudront pas.

Gokudera: * toujours baillonner * Mhnnmh mhnnm! (se sont des insultes nous le présison)

Moi: De toute façon si ça ne vous à pas plus ou si c'est le contraire laisser moi un reviews, s'il vous plait.

Yamamoto: Moi je trouve ça un peu gimauve vers la fin.

Moi: Tu trouve? En fin pas grave. De toute façon c'est ça que je trouve exptionnel chez Goku-chan (oh le surnom de merde!) c'est que même avec son aire fière et tout ça, on peut raconter autant de truc guimauve qu'on veut _.

Yamamoto: Ben, moi, ce que je trouve exptionnel chez Hayato c'est que tu la ligoté, baillonner, attacher sur une chaise, cadenacer, menotter, droguer et qu'avec tout ça il est quand même réussit à se faire la malle. * mort de rire *

Moi: Ah merde, j'avais pas vu. Reviens ici l'accros des explosions déjà que t'était pas là à la première partit.

* Les deux personnages parte à la recherche du troisième et vous ont complètement oublier *


End file.
